Luxor, the Destroyer
Character Synopsis Luxor is a mysterious Pokemon that according to creepypasta, made it's debut in Pokèmon Red, Green, Blue and later Pokémon Leaf Green. He is a Ghost/Flying type, if you keep him in a team or box he will erase all the Pokémon around him. Unfortunately it only works in the Japanese version of the games. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C ''' '''Verse: Creepypasta Name: Luxor, The Destroyer Gender: Unknown, but commonly referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious Pokémon, The Destroyer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure (Anything that comes into close proximity of Luxor will be passively erased from reality), Reality Warping (It's mere existence causes cracks and distortions in the fabric of reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has it's own pitch black dimension where it resides until captured), Dream Manipulation (Appears in the dreams of all residents of Shinnoh, as it's the "dark monster that devastates the region of Sinnoh"), Earth Manipulation (Capable of causing earthquakes across the entire Pokemon World. Changes the terrain of a dessert and many fields), Energy Manipulation (Projected a red light beam at Darkrai), Fear Manipulation (Able to induce fear onto an opponet, causing them to either flee or become weaken. Pokemon as powerful as Darkrai aren't able to resist it's effects), Life-Force Absorption (Through Giga Drain, which saps the life essence of an opponet), Non-Corporeal (Due to being a Ghost-Type, who are naturally incorporeal), Air Manipulation (Razor Wind attacks the opponent with winds so powerful they slice through material), Wonder Guard prevents Luxor from being damaged by attacks that aren't weaknesses of a Ghost or Flying Type. Resistance to Nightmare Manipulation & Fear Manipulation (Completely resisted Darkrai's nightmares, of which attack the opponent through their fears), Natural resistance to Normal, Fighting, Poison, Bug Moves, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level (The mere existence of Luxor causes fundamental damage to reality through distortions and earthquakes. Casually overpowered Darkrai, Giratina and even Arceus in it's god form, of which created all of Pokemon's reality. Luxor has the capacity to delete any Pokemon who comes into contact with it, of which extends to all of Gen 4's Pokemon, who were powerless to stop it) Speed: Infinite '(Capable of fighting on par with Arceus God Form, who predates reality and moved in the endless chaos before), possibly '''Omnipresent '(When you encounter a wild Pokémon, it will escape and when you do it, some sentences will appear on the screen which say: "No one escapes to Luxor" and "Luxor follows your steps", meaning it is present everywhere) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '(Oneshot Darkrai with a casual blast attack. Can harm beings as powerful as Arceus God Form, who created the entire Pokemon Reality, of which has multiple dimensions) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least''' Universal+', likely' Multi-Universal''' Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown, although given it's a Flying and Ghost Type, it likely has weaknesses to Dark, Ghost, Ice, Electric & Rock Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: Not much is known about Luxor and it's origins due to the obscured nature of it's original source. As such, all feats, statements and various things used to quantify Luxor's stats come from these three sites and this video. *Credits to ZeroTwo64 for giving this page a foundation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Males Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Air Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 2